


新酒 Nouveau

by EmilyinRed



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyinRed/pseuds/EmilyinRed
Summary: Alexander sneaks into Hephaestion’s room and doesn’t leave.双重生 现代AU





	新酒 Nouveau

银白色的月亮静静卧在天边，像溪水畔沉睡的牧羊少年，几缕月光洒下，穿过拱窗和半透明的薄纱，轻柔地落在屋中男孩的脸颊上。赫菲斯提昂像猫一样侧躺在床上，修长的四肢伸展开，胸口和缓地起伏着；他的眉头微微蹙起，似乎正陷于一场严肃的梦。  
窗外细碎的声响让他眉间的纹路稍深了些，但他还无法意识到自己房间的窗户被拉开了，一个人影敏捷地翻窗而入，然后小心地将其关上。赫菲斯提昂动了动身子，正好落进温暖的怀中，他迷糊地向热源靠近，头发贴上了一个人的胸口，随即意识到哪里不对。他睁开眼睛，发出小声的惊呼。  
“亚历山大，你怎么——宙斯在上，你疯了！这是三楼！”  
亚历山大没有回答，只是盯着男孩的眼睛看了一会儿，然后突然将他紧紧抱住，力道之道仿佛要让他融入自己的生命。赫菲斯提昂无声地叹了口气，缓缓拨动覆在对方背上的拇指，让指腹划过晨衣轻软的布料。总是这样，他想着，两千年前就是如此——失去的恐惧叫他紧紧攥住，变得绝望而孤注一掷，置身疯狂的边缘。他知道这次是因为什么，他总能猜到他的心思。  
“好啦。”赫菲斯提昂柔声安慰道，“那些都已经成为教科书上的历史了。你看，我还在你身边，健康又完整。”  
在历史的另一端，被赐予神格的亚历山大完好无损地步出审判之河，与他的爱人双双获得了新生。关于他们重生的故事可以写一部二十万字的小说，不论如何，感谢诸神，他们最终得以在千年后重逢，在成长中一点点拾起往生的记忆，在命运的指引下将彼此的羁绊重写。不过故事的模板发生了细微的变化，就比如，赫菲斯提昂不再是两人中更高大的那一个，却成为了两人中更爱音乐——摇滚乐的人；而亚历山大也不再是马其顿王子，而成为了联合王国的储君。  
压力山大将头埋入赫菲斯提昂的长发——这一点完全没有变，赫菲斯提昂依然拥有一头柔软的栗色长发，亚历山大也依旧痴迷于它们。“我不会让历史重演。”他喃喃低语道，声音坚硬得像石头，“我发誓，赫菲斯提昂，我不会再失去你。”  
赫菲斯提昂微笑着吻了吻亚历山大的脸颊。今天是不好过的一天，对于他们两人都是。希腊史课上他们讨论到了亚历山大大帝，很遗憾，在两千年后的现代，精英家庭的孩子在言辞犀利地批判着他的性取向。更令赫菲斯提昂感到不安的是教授所提出的问题：失去挚友是否是亚历山大的宿命？学生们谈到了阿喀琉斯、西西弗斯乃至凯撒和亨利五世。亚历山大展现出了过人的辩论才华，他投向他的眼神中充斥着对认同的热切渴求；然而赫菲斯提昂避开了那双眼睛，他没有发表任何观点，只是静静地坐在教室后排观摩着这场辩论。亚历山大一如既往地取得了胜利，但他清楚这无法带给他宽慰。他们在心事重重中结束了晚餐，沿着石楠小路沉默地散了会步，最终在图书馆门前告别。赫菲斯提昂没有像往常一样目送亚历山大离开，而是逃脱般地步入了图书馆。  
“如果我让你变得患得患失，我会很自责。”赫菲斯提昂在亚历山大耳边轻声说，“况且我知道这次将不一样，我们有阿芙洛狄忒的祝福。”  
“不要自责，永远不要想着惩罚你自己，那会让我更痛苦。”亚历山大的语气中充满悔意，“我永远相信你，永远不会责怪你。”  
赫菲斯提昂的心中涌起一股暖流。他抓住亚历山大的手，闭上眼睛，听到窗外若隐若现的蝉鸣，眼角突然变得湿润。“是的，我知道。睡吧，亚历山大，睡吧。”他温柔地说，感到困倦在身体中流淌开来。他与微积分作业搏斗了一整晚，对他来说那远没有哲学和希腊语容易。  
然而亚历山大温热的鼻息翻搅着赫菲斯提昂的困意，让他的皮肤灼热而敏感。那本他们曾反复品读的小说中的句子突然跃入他的脑海——“他改将忧郁的厄洛斯献上”*。赫菲斯提昂的脸颊发热，幸好天黑，他默默地想。  
“你换了香波。”亚历山大低声说，用的是陈述句。  
赫菲斯提昂点了点头，“旧的那瓶用完了。你怎么发现的？”  
“你从前是柑橘味的。”亚历山大深深吸了下鼻子，“现在是桃子味。”  
赫菲斯提昂的脸颊更红了。  
“我喜欢桃子。”亚历山大缓缓开口，他梳理着赫菲斯提昂头发的手指渐渐下移，隔着轻薄的睡袍略过一片片皮肤。赫菲斯提昂轻轻推开了亚历山大，克制着亲吻的冲动瞪着他。他惊讶地在那双眼中发现了无所压抑的渴望，那渴望清澈、明亮，不带历史的沉重，仿佛一团融化坚冰、烧毁盔甲的火。他知道接下来会发生什么，并且也一点不想阻止它发生。  
没有更多的犹豫，赫菲斯提昂敏捷地翻上亚历山大的身体，如同他们儿时的格斗训练。亚历山大用有力的手抓住赫菲斯提昂的胳膊，将他引向自己，引向恐惧与幸福的源泉。他温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇、脖颈、锁骨和一切宣告着他的存在的证；他感受着那颗心脏在距自己心脏几厘米处猛烈地跳动，感受着他的生命与自己的生命分享相同的节拍。他将手伸进赫菲斯提昂的睡袍，揉捏那些紧实而不失柔软的肌肉，他曾以为将永远失去它们，连同它们包裹的灵魂，而如今他又将它紧紧握于掌中，仿佛那一切只是一场噩梦。  
在亚历山大的抚摸下，赫菲斯提昂的呼吸声逐渐变得粗重，他将头埋入亚历山大的肩膀。“床头柜的第二层……”他用尽可能平静的语气说。  
“我知道。”亚历山大一手揽着他的腰，一手伸向床侧。  
赫菲斯提昂并不是个不擅长忍受疼痛的人，可他的身体却也比同龄男孩更为敏感，亚历山大早已深知这一点，于是用尽了百分之二百的耐心与柔情。但在他们肉体相融之时，赫菲斯提昂还是抓紧了他的肩膀，发出粗重的鼻音。他看到他秀美的下巴绷紧了。  
欢愉与痛苦同时涌入了亚历山大的心房。爱总是与痛苦相伴而生，正如同生命与死亡不可分割。但当两颗一模一样的灵魂相遇，从纷杂与污浊中升起，无所保留地贴合在一起时，这世间就不再有痛苦和死亡。他知道，此时此刻赫菲斯提昂与他分享着相同的思想。  
他们的肉体同灵魂紧紧交织在一起。亚历山大最温柔地索取，又最虔诚地给予。赫菲斯提昂沉浸在巨大的幸福之中，宝石般的眼睛被蒙上了一层水汽，月光下美得惊人。在他快支撑不住的时候，亚历山大扶住他的腰，将他按在了自己身下。突如其来的位置转变令赫菲斯提昂的口中溢出一声呻吟。随后他紧紧咬住了嘴唇，亚历山大着迷地含住了那片鲜红。  
不知何时，起居室中响起了渐渐清晰的脚步声。一定是刚才的声音扰醒了住在另一间卧室的托勒密，赫菲斯提昂借着仅剩的理智想。  
“发生了什么，赫夫？”托勒密带着睡意的声音从墙外传来。  
赫菲斯提昂张开嘴想回答，却差点发出又一声喘息。他嗔怪地瞪了一眼亚历山大，不料对方不仅没有表现出丝毫歉意，反而率先开了口，“是我，亚历山大。”  
沉默在房间中四散而开。大约过了半个世纪之久，门外的托勒密发出梦呓般的声音：“做好安全措施。”然后，起居室再次响起了脚步声，比先前的要急促。  
“我不想再爬窗户了。”亚历山大告诉赫菲斯提昂。  
当他们重返厄洛斯的秘境，赫菲斯提昂的眼中不再有克制的痛苦，他与亚历山大十指相握，仿佛握住了全世界的自由。  
亚历山大沉浸在温暖之中，想起佩拉的宫殿，想起沙漠中的营帐，想起亚洲湿热的空气，波斯波利斯的火光，那令神明惊叹的火焰将黑夜照为白日，还有……然而，当他望向赫菲斯提昂迷离的蓝色眼睛，一切回忆都烟消云散，他所能感受到的、他所拥有的只是这双眼睛的主人带来的幸福。  
“赫菲斯提昂，你让我无所畏惧。”他凝望着他的爱人，同他一道登上了幸福的顶峰。  
“而你给了我自由。”当一切结束后，赫菲斯提昂枕在亚历山大的臂弯上轻声说。清澈的月光洒在赤裸的身体上，让他们看上去仿佛刚刚从河水中沐浴而归。  
亚历山大拨开赫菲斯提昂汗湿的头发，微笑地看着他，“你知道我在想什么吗？”*  
“死亡？”赫菲斯提昂打趣道。  
“不，明天。”  
—FIN—

*均出自玛丽·瑞瑙特的小说《天堂之火》，郑远涛译


End file.
